Numbuh 362
"As Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, I hereby order you to...Go long!" --Numbuh 362 Numbuh 362, or Rachel T. McKenzie, is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274"betrayed" the KND. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. Also, her position in the KND makes it highly likely that she knows about the undercover teenagers. Appearance Numbuh 362 is a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. In her first appearance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of her face. She always wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Rachel was seen wearing a green tank-top with a yellow skirt with orange flowers, white and green sandals, and with a orange flower in her hair. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a orange belt and blue boots. As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet as a child. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. 'Personality ' Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operatives in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She is also stubborn, serious, but she is kind, supportive, smart, organized, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient and disapproves for Numbuh 1s reckless attitude as shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in Operation: I.T., it is shown she dislikes pressure. Rachel is always very practical and logical, as she does not believe in myths such as Numbuh 0 until it is proven to her. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. Comrades Numbuh 1 : "Hey, y'know, it's still Meatball Sandwich Day up on the Moonbase, wanna grab some dinner?" : "Thanks Rachel, but... I think I'll pass this time." : "I understand. You know where I am if you want to talk. See ya around soldier." - Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Numbuh 86 "Ha, ha...Yeah right! Like Numbuh 86 would '''ever' kiss a boy!" - Numbuh 362 in ''Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T. Gallery 362spy.jpg|Numbuh 362 as she first appear in Operation F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E Globalcommand.jpg|Numbuh 362 outfit from Operation G.R.A.U.D.A.T.E. to Operation H.O.T.S.P.O.T. Numbuh_362.jpg|Numbuh 362 outfit from Operation I.T. and prior to Assault on the Kids Next Door Moonbase Arc Young 86 and 362.jpg|A young Numbuh 362 standing next to a Young Numbuh 86 in the flashback of Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Rachel.jpg|Numbuh 362 outfit in Operation H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Numbuh 362.png|Numbuh 362 during the Assault on the Kids Next Door Moonbase arc Category:Is currently dating someone Category:Kids Next Door Operative Category:Moonbase Trio Category:Supreme Leader Category:The Assault on the Kids Next Door Moonbase Category:Major Character Category:Was in the Great Lunch War Category:Character that got fatten up